Je T'aime Chéri - OCs (Commission)
by Great Pyroni
Summary: A story about loving college graduates Winter and Amelie, and their morning routine. This story is a Commission for Sodium/@buffet phantom! WARNING: Although not explicit, this contains NSFW themes, primarily Fetish Content. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT WITHIN THE M RATING DEMOGRAPHIC. Contains: WLW, BBW, SSBBW, Health Issues, Mild Depiction of Slob


Beep beep beep… _Beep beep beep_… _**BEEP BEEP BEEP! **_"Gooooood Mythical Morning!... Gooooood Mythical Morning!" A decidedly unenthused groan sounded from Winter as she reached over and turned off her phone alarm. Her face was smudged with various shades of yellow and red paint, a small line of white, dried drool trailed across her cheek. No wonder her back was killing her; Winter fell asleep at her work desk again.

With a grunt of exertion, the giant of a woman slowly sat up in her chair, the sturdy steel frame creaky underneath her. A great yawn, like that of a bear waking from hibernation escaped her as she stretched and splayed out. "Shit… where'd I stop last night?" She mumbled to herself, examining her workbench as she idly scratched at her side. She had finally gotten her order of Warhammer 40k units in; a battalion of Tau Fire Warriors, flanked by Pathfinders, Hammerheads, and her pride and joy: an XV104 Riptide. Judging by the monochrome outer shell of her Hammerheads sticking out amongst the proud golden armor of their Shas'la compatriots, it seems she didn't have much more to go before these babies were battlefield ready! With a smile, she nodded to the commander of her little unit and reached for her phone, checking the time: 6:08. "4 hours again? Well… nothing a lil' nap later won't remedy."

Taking a moment to ready herself, Winter took a deep breath before giving a momentus _heave _of effort. It took her a few seconds, but she was on her feet! Already slightly winded thanks to her lack of energy, she sighed and turned to face a nearby mirror. She kept one near her workbench mostly to inspect herself for paint smears or test costumes, but lately it's been put to better use reminding the woman of just how _massive _she's gotten.

Dressed in breathable nylon shorts, a t-shirt and a light cardigan, it was easy to see just how fat Winter was these days. Her watermelon sized breasts made the once cute picture of Pusheen the Cat on her chest swell and deform, like looking through a fisheye lense. Underneath her mammoth mammaries was her gut, pale and globular, bisected by the waistband of her shorts (which more resembled panties with how much her ass devoured them). Huffing softly, she slipped her hands under the elastic and pulled it down to examine her stomach in full detail. Ivory flesh, formed into a positively obese ball of blubber that dominated most of her lower torso (the upper half belonging to the boulders she called breasts). Contrasting her pallid complexion were bright, angry red stretch marks. Tracing her fingers along the lacy collagen, Winter gave a soft smile. "Guess all those trips to Baskin-Robbins have caught up to me… You win, Double Mint Chip… My waistline is forever yours."

Standing in the mirror, staring and… well, let's face it, _admiring _herself had apparently impacted Winter's sense of time as another alarm sounded. Snapping back to reality, she checked her phone once more. "Shit, 6:30! Baby needs her breakfast!"

* * *

Downstairs, sound asleep in her bed, rested a certain Frenchwoman. A pretty pink sleep mask obscured her eyes, an equally pastel satin nightcap contained her many golden blonde locks. Her snoring breaths rumbled through the room in tune with her CPAP machine, which hummed softly as she breathed in and out. Soft morning light filtered in through her blinds, caressing her gorgeous, nigh unblemished skin. Cellulite lightly dimpled the underside of her belly and buttocks, but otherwise she was nearly perfect! Neither scar nor stretch mark dared to tarnish the expansive porcelain colored hide that covered the mountain of woman.

7:30 AM. A gentle knock came at her bedroom door. Slowly, the massive oak slab creaked open, a bespectacled face peering in at the sleeping beauty. A smile crept onto her face as she pushed the door further open, bringing with her a rather large food cart adorned with many gleaming silver cloches. Amelie's snoring fluttered and paused briefly before resuming as Winter watched over her a moment, taking in her lover with soft, adoring eyes. She was _stunning_, at least to the giantess. Her face was puffy, like that of a hamster storing seeds in its cheeks, and her many chins rolled and folded against her neck tire. Her arms and legs stuck out, too swaddled in fat to be able to simply rest at her sides. Outrageous breasts that dwarfed Winter's own massive melons fell to either side of her torso, propped up on her trunk-like arms and bobbing up and down with her snoring.

Finally, her eyes fell to that belly. That _unbelievable _belly. It was a great, triple tiered bean bag of a belly, capable of holding several feasts worth of food and large enough to smother lesser men entirely. Her navel had to have been a good few inches deep, perhaps even half a foot! Winter knew she could fit her entire fist in there if she really wanted to. A deep scarlet blush crept onto her cheeks as she shuddered and huffed softly at the thought. Her loving smile turned into a gentle worried frown as she continued to inspect her lover's sleeping form. A large hand went to rest atop her gut, rubbing it softly. The lowest roll of her stomach sagged heavily, as to be expected, by a heavily swollen dome had formed from her middle roll. It felt full and taut, warm to the touch. She paused, focusing on the feeling of it under her fingers. Up and down with Amelie's breathing. Up and down… Up and down… Up… and up.

A soft sigh escaped the woman as she pulled her hand back and moved to gently shake her partner awake. Again, Amelie stirred. Slowly, Winter pulled back her sleep mask, a pair of gentle green eyes fluttering open to greet Winter's own icy blue ones. A soft smile crept onto her obese face. "_Bonjour, mon amour~_" She half whispered, voice hoarse from the early morning. "_Bonjour, Porclet~_" Winter replied, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "You put the pressure too high on your CPAP again." "Did I?" Lazily, she gazed down at her engorged middle, smirking a bit. "Oh… Seems I did." "Not that it isn't a good look for you, of course. Just need to be more careful, ok? Can't have you exploding in your sleep." The two chuckled, the behemoth beauty rolling her eyes. "Please, dear… I've _huff _held much more than this before. You've _huff _personally seen to that~" Amelie was already having difficulty speaking, a combination of her own immense girth weighing down on her lungs, the grogginess yet to fully leave her… and just a hint of her own pleasure at the situation.

Winter clicked her tongue in faux disapproval as she wagged a finger at the blobby blonde. "Excuses excuses. Don't blame me when you pop!" Smiling, she pulled away Amelie's CPAP mask and set it aside before placing her hands on her inflated midsection. "Ready baby?" "_Oui._" Nodding, Winter began to gently press down on her stomach. A soft wince escaped the Frenchwoman briefly before a sudden rush of belches followed suit! Some were short and abrupt, others long and bassy. Within a few minutes, she had burped her last and sighed in relief as her belly was emptied. "Feeling better?" "Hehe… Yes and no. I _huff _don't feel bloated anymore… but… I'm _huff _not bloated anymore." "Oh we can fix that, darling~" A proud, sweeping gesture brought Amelie's eyes to the massive food laden cart beside Winter. Her small smile swelled into an excited (if still somewhat lethargic) grin. "_Merveilleuse~_"

* * *

9:45 AM. Several hours had passed since Winter had brought Amelie her breakfast. What once was a cart full to bursting with heavy, sugar and fat laden food was now barren save for the discarded remains of plates and platters. Amelie's breathing was (somehow) more labored as she did her best to rub her overstuffed belly, sausage-like fingers sinking into the near foot of fat over her stomach in a futile attempt to ease the tension. The first meal was always the hardest for her, her stomach needing time to adjust for the day of eating ahead of it. A groaning belch left her lips, knocking loose a few sauce stained crumbs from her jowls and down into her sticky, syrupy cleavage. Ever since her mobility left her, the poor girl had become such a messy eater. Winter smiled and gave her gravid gut a gentle pat. "Looks like someone's ready for their shower. Think you can help me out or do I need the lift?" "Is that _huff _even… _Mon dieu… _A question?" Amelie managed to huff in response.

With the press of a button on the side of Amelie's bed frame, the heavy grinding of gears and servos filled the room as she was slowly… ever so slowly raised up into a sitting position. No longer on her back, Amelie's weight was allowed to shift and settle off of her and into her lap. Her breasts sat heavily atop her thigh consuming stomach, easily down past her knees and threatening to engulf her shins as well. "Whew… Finally I can breathe." "Well, that's one part of the equation, love. Can you do that and walk with me to the bathroom?" "I… will certainly try." Putting on a brave smile, she took her darling lover's hand in hers and began to wobble to and fro in an attempt to slide off the bed. Guided by the giant woman's surprisingly strong arms, she was able to safely make it onto her feet (which successfully transferred the angry creaking from the bed to the floorboards). Taking a moment to breathe, and enjoy a reassuring kiss from Winter, Amelie waddled toward her goal… at a near sub-glacial speed.

Nearly 10 minutes later, the duo managed to move 10 feet to the bathroom. Already a sweating mess, Amelie huffed and puffed all the way into the stall proper. It had cost them a fortune in savings but the two were thankfully able to get a large enough shower stall to accommodate the hippo that was Amelie. They were even able to spring for a reinforced seat! Sitting down on the great steel slab, she yelped and shuddered. "Cooooold!" "Hehe, sorry honey!" A soft chuckle preceded the squeak of old knobs and the hiss of water through a hose. Slowly, the bathroom began to fill with warm, gently caressing steam as Winter took up the shower head. Hot water ran across Amelie's many folds, eliciting a number of delighted coos and soft moans of relaxation. "Haaahhh… This is what I needed…"

Gently humming as she worked, Winter made sure to thoroughly lather and rinse every last inch of her partner. Every last fold, roll, and dimple was to be made squeaky clean! It was the treatment she believed she deserved, after all. To her, Amelie was a queen and the time it took her to cook and clean and take care of her was well worth it. Every moment spent with her, even in long, tiring ones like these was some of the best moments of her day. Amelie knew, and gladly shared this sentiment. Her fingers would manage to squirm in between the ones on Winter's free hand, holding it to the top of her belly. An almost purr-like sound would signal to her; It was that time of the day. Lidding her eyes, Winter giggled and ran the shower head across her globular gut, down to her thunderous thighs, pressing it deeper into those particularly sensitive folds. "Mmm… _Très bien, ma chérie. _A-Ah!" A knowing smirk crept onto the pale giantess' lips. "Hehe… _Je t'aime." _"_J-Je t'aime… aussi~_"

Slowly, Winter pulled her hand from Amelie's and placed it on her pillowy cheek. Locking eyes, the two exchanged the first of many long, loving, passionate kisses.


End file.
